Lotus
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: Mako thinks it's time to propose.


"How do you think it looks?" Mako asked softly, looking over at Bolin as he showed him the hair piece he had been making. It was made out of forged silver, something he had to pay much for. It gleamed in the light of their apartment before frowning deeply. "It looks off-center, doesn't it?"

"Stop it," muttered Bolin as he snatched it from him and raised an eyebrow. "It looks great, Mako. You're worrying for nothing. Korra's gonna love anything you give her."

"Yeah, but it's not anything. It's not like I'm giving her a bracelet or a dress. It's…it's a hair piece. You know what that means." Mako sighed and looked down at it in his lap, using the small switch under to make it open and close.

"I can't believe you're finally asking her," grinned Bolin as he nudged him in the side. "It took you long enough. I'm sure she's been waiting for it. So she'll love it because you're finally asking her."

Mako turned red. "Stop making it sound like it's been ten years. We've been together for only two years, bro. Besides, i-it's the right timing and stuff. I'm just afraid she's not going to like it."

"Don't worry. Tonight will go smoothly. Just act broody like you always do."

"I am not broody."

"You look so pretty, Korra!" exclaimed Ikki as she stood in back of her and brushed her hand out. "Mako's going to love it."

The Avatar smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. It was the first night of the Lotus Festival - the 73rd one to be exact. She had the pleasure of going the last year with Tenzin and his family, but was disappointed to not have gone with Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Tonight, that would change.

A knock came at the door and Meelo scurried off the bed to slide it open, his eyes lighting up when he saw it was his beautiful warrior princess. "Asami!" He held out his hair. "You shall not pass without giving me some of your hair."

Asami laughed softly, brushing her thick hair from her shoulder before reaching down to muss his dark hair. "I will once you save me from the big bad dragonbear!" She exclaimed, nudging past him and over to Korra. "I knew my dress would fit you," she said with a triumphant smile.

Korra grinned. "Barely," she teased, standing up and smoothing the wrinkles away from her qipao. It was soft and shimmered softly in the bright light of the room. It brushed against her feet, but as she took a few steps, the slits on either side of her legs widened. The scarlet color made her think of Mako and she grinned. "Ikki and Jinora were wondering what to do with my hair."

"What?" Asami laughed. "What's wrong with the way you wear it usually?" She went over and took the brush away from Ikki, running it through Korra's dark hair a few times before pulling it into its usual ponytail.

Korra watched her and frowned. "I don't know. The Lotus Festival is supposed to be all decadent, isn't it?" She glanced at her friend's outfit. It was similar in style to her own, but the rich plum color made her skin glow - almost as if it was sun reflecting on snow. She couldn't help but be envious. Asami knew how to work effortless.

"No. You said you went last year. Everyone really dresses similar, Korra. Besides. I know you're more concerned about Mako thinking how you look than what you think. And he already thinks you're beautiful. So hush." She whacked her scalp gently. "Now come on. We're supposed to meet the boys at the entrance in ten minutes and it takes fifteen minutes to walk there."

She huffed and smacked Asami in the shoulder. "Whatever," she scowled before getting up with one glance at the three airbabies. "I'll see you later tonight for the lantern lighting, okay?"

"Okay!" The three chimed before Korra and Asami made their way out.

It really only took thirteen minutes on their walk there. The festival was held every year at the seaport where the boats docked after long months of travel. From where they were, Korra could see the faint lights of Air Temple Island flickering. The two of them stood idle, watching as people passed them - a few giving the customary bow to the two women.

"Wow. Best two looking ladies in the entire city!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Bolin. They turned to see him looking snazzy in his dark pants and simple green shirt. He cleaned up nicely with a dark grey vest. And of course, his perfect hair was perfect.

Korra turned her attention to the older brother and felt her cheeks flush. He was in a similar outfit, but he wore his signature red scarf, gently tucked away neatly into his collar. He gave her a wry grin and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Where did you get that dress?" He whispered softly, pulling back to give her an appreciative glance.

"Asami lent it to me," she mumbled, turning even redder as he gave a low whistle.

"You should wear dresses more often…Not that I don't love you in those clothes of yours otherwise," he smiled, taking her arm in his.

"Come on, Bo. You're gonna win me a stuffed platypus bear," demanded Asami as she snatched his arm and trailed after the two lovebirds.

"Demanding woman. I love it."

The four of them weaved their way through the crowds, Korra keeping herself tucked into Mako's side as Bolin oohed and aahed over the different food vendors. Her stomach was thinking similarly. Her stomach must have growled before they stopped at one of the carts.

"This one always has the best sweet things. My mother always used to buy me these really good dipped ginger candies." Asami stepped up and ordered a bagful, offering one to Korra. She ventured in and threw one into her mouth, letting the spicy and sweet taste overtake her senses. She shuddered and glanced over at Mako with a laugh. "It's good."

Bolin made his way over to one of the games where one had to try and scoop a goldfish up without breaking the paddle.

Bolin let out several frustrated noises as the fish broke through three times before he got it right. He let out a hoot and loudly asked for a platypus bear, giving it over to Asami who laughed. "Thank you," she grinned, holding it against her chest.

He moved his arm around her shoulder and leaned against her. "Anything for you, Asami!"

Korra crouched down and watched Mako who looked like he was concentrating on fishing one of the pretty orbs from the water. She had always hated this game. Her hook could never really get through the hole and she usually gave up after the first try.

When he got it hooked, he held it up for her and smiled. "Want a prize?" He asked, glancing at the wall of stuffed animals.

It hadn't occurred to her that even as a child, she never had a stuffed animal. Her parents had given her the best they could in the South Pole, but never the pleasures of a stuffed plush. She looked at them all and pointed to one.

The man behind the booth laughed. "A turtleduck! Wise choice," he announced, taking it from its hanging and giving it to her. She smiled as it fit snug in her palm.

"Out of everything, you picked the smallest thing," said Mako dryly.

"It reminds me of your hair," she teased, holding it in one hand as she wrapped her arms around his arm, letting him lead her.

"Is that an insult?" Mako asked.

"No. It was a compliment. I love your hair," she admitted as they walked a few steps toward the dock where people were beginning to gather for the lighting of the lanterns.

"I know where we can see them better," said Mako softly in her ear before pulling her away. "We'll be right back," he told the other two who, unknowing to Korra, gave him the thumbs up.

Korra followed after Mako silently. "You know…I'm sure the best way to see the lanterns floating in the water would be to…be at the docks where you can actually see the water," she teased.

"Yeah, well….I like this better," he grinned, looking around at the illuminated trees. They were alone with the exception of a few people every now and then. They reached the edge of land where a little barricade kept them from stepping into the water.

He cleared his throat and glanced over her. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" He asked, brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, those weren't your words exactly. But I got the message," joked Korra.

He smiled a bit and slipped his hand into hers, their fingers intertwining. She blushed a bit and turned to him. "Mako…"

"Hmmm?" He asked as he watched little lanterns floating down their way. The candles inside flickered, illuminating against the folds. Every now and then, a lotus blossom would float by as well and he picked one up, gazing at it.

"My mother and father met at a Lotus Festival," he admitted, putting it back into the water. "My father told me stories about how she had beat him at one of those 'Who Is Stronger Than Who' games."

Korra liked it when he shared tidbits of his past with her. There weren't many, but as their relationship progressed, he became more open with her.

"He also…They decided to spend their lives together at a Lotus Festival as well." He turned to her and brushed his hand across her face, smiling.

Her eyes widened. "Ma-Mako-"

No. He couldn't be.

Mako pulled something from his pocket and exhaled.

It gleamed in the dim light of the moon and the lanterns. It was a hair pin, shaped into a lotus blossom. The petals were hard, but looked soft in her vision as she reached forward to brush her fingers over the sleek metal.

"It's…It's a tradition to propose to a woman with a hair pin made by the man," he said to her, holding it by the end.

Her throat closed up. "A-Are you proposing?"

He pulled at his scarf as he got heated. "I-Yes. U-Unless you don't-"

"No, I do!" Their eyes widened at her sudden answer.

"I-I do," she said quickly, trying to sound calm. "Put it in my hair," she demanded. Mako smiled faintly and reached up, slipping it into her pulled back hair.

He stood back and looked at her. "So…You're serious, right? It's not so that you can try it on and see how it looks before saying never mind." Mako looked pale at that thought.

Korra stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers for a long kiss. "Trust me, Mako…I want to marry you."

He exhaled and slipped his arms around her. "How can you not want to marry a guy with turtleduck hair?"

She smiled against his mouth and sunk into his embrace. "I'd like to see a girl try."


End file.
